User blog:KatieTheAndreaFan/GFF Razzie Awards
Hello everyone! For about two hours now, I have planned to have wiki awards to shame some of our worst authors. I decided now would be a good time for our first ever General Fan Fiction Wiki Razzie Awards. This will be covering stories from the founding of the wiki until now. This blog will be where you can nominate some of your most loathed stories. If what you wanted to nominate has already been nominated, don't nominate them again. Instead, choose another deserving choice to add to the polls. Also, please don't nominate any of your own stuff. Kudos to Hippo for letting me copy and paste his blog and make a few changes. (Note- Hippo was not actually notified about this. Sorry Hippa) Categories 'Worst Main Protagonist' Worst Main Protagonist covers the main character of a story that is recognized by the community as shit. It would be helpful for authors to identify who is who and their stories so that the readers know who to nominate! Nominees 'Worst Antagonist' Worst Antagonist covers characters with an antagonistic role in the story. "Antagonist" being defined as any person or persons with an opposing role to the protagonist, whether they be "villains" or not. Once again, nominations should specify the antagonist and the chosen story. Nominees 'Worst Supporting Character' Worst Supporting Character covers character who are not the main focus of the story, who instead have a supporting role. This also includes the deuteragonist and tritagonist. Nominations should specify the Supporting Character and the chosen story. Nominees 'Worst Background Character' Worst Background Character covers characters with practically no role in the main story, with very little development or care. Most of these characters have no speaking lines. Nominations should specify the background Character and the chosen story. Nominees 'Worst Character Design' Worst Character Design covers characters with a distinctly shit and/or ugly design, to be recognized by the community. Nominations should specify the Character Design and the chosen story. Nominees 'Worst Character Introduction' Worst Character Introduction covers the introduction of a character that has proven to be boring and forgettable. Nominations should specify the Character Introduction and the chosen story. Nominees 'Worst Character Death' Worst Character Death covers the death scene of a character, that has shown to be awful. The death does not have to be explicitly shown, implied deaths are also acceptable. Nominations should specify the Character Death and the chosen story. Nominees 'Worst Story' Worst Story covers outstandingly shit stories in general, across the wiki. Nominees 'Worst Action Scene' Worst Action Scene covers scenes in which action is shown constantly without a break in time, action being defined as constant movement. Nominations should specify the Action Scene and the chosen story. Nominees 'Worst Comedic Scene' Worst Comedic Scene covers any scene that unfortunately fails to display the comedy or humour that the author was aiming for. Nominations should specify the Comedy Scene and the chosen story. Nominees 'Worst Romantic Scene' Worst Romantic Scene covers any scene that displays sickeningly bad romance. Nominations should specify the Romance and the chosen story. Nominees 'Worst Couple' Worst Couple covers the worst romantic couples in stories. Romantic couples being defined as a pair of people in which romance is shown between them, which makes people want to puke. Nominations should specify the Couple and the chosen story. Nominees 'Worst Location' Worst Location covers the most annoying and/or dull locations in stories. Nominations should specify the Location and the chosen story. Nominees 'Worst Quote' Worst Quote covers the worst and most monotonous character quotes from stories. These quotes can be a long or short as the nominator wishes. Nominations should specify the Quote and the chosen story. Nominees 'Worst Pilot Issue' Worst Pilot Issue cover the worst pilot issues of stories. Pilot issues being defined as the first or beginning issue. Any story that you have continued to read past the first issue, with the exception of reading to laugh at how shit it is, should not be nominated. Nominations should specify the Pilot Issue and the chosen story. Nominees 'Worst Story Concept' Worst Story Concept covers the stories with dull and unoriginal concepts or premises. Nominations should specify the chosen story. Nominees 'Worst Reckless Disregard for Human Life and Public Property' Worst Reckless Disregard for Human Life and Public Property covers the stories where human life and various building are destroyed wantonly with no repercussions or reason. Nominations should specify the chosen story. Nominees 'Worst Sex Scene' Worst Sex Scene covers the stories with dull sex scene that make you wanna cry.. Nominations should specify the chosen story and scene. Nominees 'Worst Story Trends' Worst Story Trends covers story trends that no one likes. Example of good story trends include "Dom is every extra" and "Bloody Week". Nominations should specify the chosen story trend. Nominees 'Lifetime Achievement Award for Shit Career' Lifetime Achievement Award for Shit Career covers the author that has made the worst contributions to the site in general. Nominations should specify the chosen author. Nominees 'Admins' Choice Turd Award' Admins' Choice Turd Award is an award presented by the admins to the author/story/character that they deem to be the greatest festering turd on the wiki. It will be decided by an admin panel, so no nominations will be taken. ---- Nominations will end when I say so. I hope you all have fun, and happy voting! Category:Blog posts